


Origins of the Dragonseeds

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, some violence in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Background on some "Dance of the Dragons" characters. In addition, references to the Great Council of 101 ACFirst Chapter: the story of Nettles' father and motherSecond Chapter: the story of the Hugh Hammer's father and motherThird Chapter: the story of Ulf White's father and mother
Kudos: 2





	1. Unknown Claimant

During the height of Sea Snake’s famous voyages through Essos, the Driftmark was very prosperous. One brothel devised a way to earn more coins. The brothel owner of the Harvest Catch was inspired by rich traders and their various treasures. She reasoned variety of girls could gain her the same riches. Her brother’s ship brought in girls from all over Westeros.

“Greeting, I am Lady Lovely.” The owner had silver hair and lilac eyes. She addressed the group of girls. “Today, you’re all my ladies of the seasons. Your names no longer matter. You will be provided with proper attire. Each lady is expected to pay a silver stag each week. Don’t fret with my training, you’ll be earning gold coins. Now, I’m going to separate you into various seasons.”

Golden blonde Westerland girls were “Lady Summers.” Dark brown-haired girls and red-haired girls were “Lady Autumns.” Light brown haired and sandy blonde girls were “Lady Springs.” Girls from the North were usually “Lady Winters.” Most girls embraced their new titles and promptly got dress. Some girls proved more timid.

The owner signaled silently for the dark skinned Lady Summer to take care of the shy ones. “Hello, I’m Yarrow.”

“I didn’t think that we were supposed to use our names.”

Yarrow had gathered the girls together in her room. She gestured for them to sit. “The men aren’t to know our names. Some women like to keep their business here private. We can and do call each other by our own names when we are alone. Though, you have come at a busy time. There won’t be as much time alone. Most of you are virgins, which is a good thing. You’ll be paid at least one gold dragon. We’ll take care to pick a gentle man for your first time. If you’re scary at any time, scream and we’ll come to get you.”

The shyest girls Iuli and Briony clung to Yarrow for guidance. She didn’t mind looking after them. Yarrow was one of the few yearly prostitutes in the brothel. Most girls stayed for a few months and left. The owner preferred new girls for the men of the Driftmark. They bored easily. It made the brothel constantly popular. They could pick a new girl to enjoy and paid well for it. Yarrow made certain that the men choose the right girl.

For instance, a group of noblemen came into the brothel one evening. One of them requested Iuli. Yarrow placed her hands on her hips. “Pick a different girl.”

“I’m Ser Vaemond Velaryon. I can choose whatever woman I want.”

“You can, but you’re not getting her.” Yarrow pointed to the nervous young lord of House Sunglass. “She is going with him.”

“He can only pay two gold dragons, while I’m offering five.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Yarrow knew that he would be harder on Iuli. She pulled Iuli over to Lord Sunglass. “She’s with him tonight.”

“You can’t –“

Yarrow punched Ser Vaemond and knocked him to the floor. “Lady Spring can entertain you, or you can be bloody entertainment for all. Your choice.”

His companions chuckled as Ser Vaemond begrudgingly relented. Yarrow fearlessly held her ground to make sure everything was orderly. One man hadn’t picked a girl yet. His eyes seemed fixed on only Yarrow. She tried to persuade him to choose someone else, who need the money more than her. He stubbornly refused, “Is one gold dragon enough for you?”

“It’s enough for any girl. Why me?”

“You’re the first woman that I met with lava in her blood. Only you can satisfy me.”

“I’ll see if you can do the same for me.” Yarrow dragged him along.

That night, he told her his name was Quadrys. “You’re worth more than one gold dragon. I’m a poor bastard. I can’t afford more.”

“We’re all poor bastards to noblemen.”

Quadrys laughed. His violet eyes sparkled as he did, “very true.”

“Your friends are leaving.” She figured that he would go with them.

“They’re not my friends. I rather stay here if I may.” He kissed her shoulder.

“You may,” Yarrow sat up on her bed partially distracted.

He observed her gaze. “You’re concerned about the other girls. Why?”

“You want the truth?”

“It would be novelty.”

She was growing fond of the sound of his laugh. “This work isn’t as pleasant as it always seems.” She knew of girls that didn’t last a week or the first night. She usually gave them a few coins, so they wouldn’t return empty handed.

“I can imagine,” he laid back on the bed.

She rested her head on his chest. “I rather imagine one of your voyages.”

“How do you know that I’m a sailor?”

“The silver gold hair,” she stroked his face. “Purple eyes mean Old Valyria descent. Your pockets aren’t weighed down with coins, which means you’re not Celtigar.” He chuckled at how true that was. “This leaves Velaryon, who are all sailors.”

“I’m not much of a sailor since I only have a toe worth of Velaryon’s blood. I’m more a warrior. I prefer fighting because …”

“All men are equal in battle. Anyone can die.”

“Yes,” he exclaimed. “I knew you were special.” He kissed her passionately. As the sun rose, he left to work.

Morning to early afternoons were the slow times for brothels. Women tended to sleep or run errands. It was mostly time alone that they were free to choose for themselves. Some women sewed, bathed, or traveled through the market. The only thing that all the prostitutes did was drink their moon tea. It was so common place. Most rarely gave it much thought. Yarrow smelled the sweet strong aroma of the tea. “Mint,” she snatched one of the teacups and swallow some of it.

“That’s mine!”

Yarrow ignored the girl. “This isn’t moon tea.”

“But the merchant said it was.”

The brothel owner gritted her teeth. “Which merchant?” Lady Lovely was livid. No one cheated her. There was little that she could do about it.

“The maesters brought all the moon tea in Driftmark.” The merchant groveled before her. “I don’t know what they would use it for.” They won’t. The nobles that they served would. “I won’t get more for weeks.”

“Alright. Though you will pay back my girls their money.” He was about to object when Lady Lovely added, “or you’ll lose some fingers for cheating. You decide.” He gave the girls back their money. What were they going to do for moon tea? She glanced at Yarrow and hoped.

Yarrow kept a stash of moon tea, dresses, and jewelry for girls to borrow. She hadn’t planned for her moon tea to be used for the entire brothel. There wasn’t enough. Iuli begged her. “Father won’t let me return home if I’m pregnant. Please, may I have just a spoonful?” Yarrow gave her portion of moon tea.

She didn’t have as much pressure to earn money as Iuli and the new girls did. Since Yarrow lived at the brothel and greatly assisted the brothel, the owner required less money from her. She tended to work when there were fewer girls or too many men had arrived. That hadn’t been the situation lately. Yarrow let the other girls have her moon tea. She only slept with the one man that week. She figured that she could remain in the back until more tea came.

That weekend, Quadrys Waters interrupted her plans. “I wish you to accompany me to a gathering at the castle.”

“Are you mad? Whores don’t attend such events. You’re supposed to be accompanied by a proper lady.”

“I loath proper ladies. They’re mostly myths anyway. I need someone strong by my side.”

“You make it sound like we’re heading into battle.”

“I wish it were that easy. We aren’t fighting men. We’re fighting rats in pretty clothing. Come with me.”

The fire in his eyes spurred her to ignore all good sense and reason. “Alright. However, Iuli comes with me.”

“Fine,” he kissed her cheek. “I’ll come for you tomorrow.”

The castle of Driftmark might have not been as imposing compared to other castles. For Iuli, it felt daunting. Her borrowed gown and jewelry didn’t give her much confidence. Yarrow had styled her red hair into a pleasing fashion, but Iuli was still shaking. She steadied Iuli’s shaking arms as they entered the castle. Yarrow was unflinching at the situation.

Quadrys immediately met up with her. “You’re both lovely,” he kissed Yarrow’s hand. “I’ll escort you both inside.”

“She needs her own escort.” It wasn’t safe to leave Iuli alone in the brothel. Yarrow had been the main defender of young girls. She couldn’t protect the girl in the castle. It was better if they were separated in case peril befell Yarrow.

“That will be hard to find,” he replied.

She was insisted as they walked slowly towards the great hall. “There must be some lonely man, who wouldn’t mind a young woman by his side.”

Quadrys considered it and peeked into the great hall. “There are two noble who might wish it, Lord Sugg or Lord Bar Emmon,” he pointed them out.

They hid near the servant’s entrance. “Lord Sugg,” Yarrow figured.

“I can’t just walk over to him.” Iuli’s voice trembled.

Yarrow gripped her shoulder. “Think of him as your Florian and you’ll be his Jonquil.”

Her Florian, Bryan Sugg was again being teased by his fellow young lords and ladies. They mockingly commented how he resembles his sigil of a flying pig. Iuli tapped Lord Sugg’s shoulder. “Milord, may I please have the honor of sitting next to you?”

Lord Sugg immediately rose and pulled out a chair for her. Quadrys watched the thrilled Lord Sugg and the nervous Iuli from across the room. He whispered into Yarrow’s ear. “This will be Lord Sugg’s favorite night for the whole year. You were very kind to choose him.”

“I didn’t do it in his behalf.” Yarrow watched as more lords and ladies arrived. A few of them begrudgingly sat at Quadrys and Yarrow’s table.

“Do you have no honor or manners?” Lady Crabb rolled her eyes at Quadrys. “How dare you bring a whore here?”

“I didn’t know there was a one whore for each table rule,” Quadrys fired back.

“Are you insulting me?!”

He scratched his chin. “Is it an insult if it’s the truth?”

“You ill breed lowborn, “Lady Crabb fumed.

Yarrow held up her cup. “At least, we are clever enough to get paid. We aren’t dimwits who gave our love for free and kindly receive ugly rumors in trade.” Lady Crabb stormed away from them furiously. Yarrow glanced worriedly at Iuli. “What is the punishment for having a whore here?”

“None,” Quadrys noticed the banquet was beginning. “Let’s just say Lord Corlys Velaryon can keep a secret. Having a whore would be the least deadly secret here. This entire gathering is either a would-be marriage announcement or the first steps to a possible revolt. The Iron Throne and House Velaryon have been secretly feuding for years now. King Viserys stole the throne from them. If he again insults them by not giving the princess to Lord Velaryon’s son in marriage, the kingdom might be torn apart.” He grabbed a piece of cod pie. “All the lords are gathered here to support and to be paid by him. Since the Great Council verdict, House Velaryon has been giving the Iron Throne half of their taxes. The rest has been used as bribes.”

“You detest them for this.” Yarrow could see the disgust written plainly across his face.

“It’s not just them. House Celtigar uses weighted scales to cheat their people out of more money. The pious Lord Sunglass sleeps with several septas. The old Lord Bar Emmon has a house in Volantis with twenty slaves. Lord Crabb once beat a man to death and tossed his corpse in the sea. An innocent man, who he mistook for a cheating merchant, while the lord was too drunk to tell the difference. His death never received any justice. A den of thieves is more noble and good than these men of high breeding. They lied, abandon their wives’ beds for another, cheat, steal and torment others for pleasure.”

“Then, why are you here?”

“This is my only hope to escape Driftmark. I need your help to do it.” Quadry stabbed his fork into his pie. “I want to speak with Lord Corys Velaryon alone. However, Ser Vaemond Velaryon won’t let me.”

“You wish me to distract Vaemond since he is leery of me.”

“Precisely,” he held her hand. “Will you do this for me? Please I don’t wish to be trapped here.”

“I’ll try.” Yarrow has never before distracted someone with her clothes on. She marched on over to Ser Vaemond and his wife. What conversation would she engage with a nobleman? She had to think of something quick. “My lord, I wish to discuss a business venture with you.”

“I don’t know you.” Ser Vaemond tried to brush her aside.

“You must have forgotten our conversation a few evenings ago.” This stopped him in his tracks. His wife’s slight glare made him sweaty. “I’ll be brief, my lord.” Yarrow seized this opportunity. “I have some ideas to increase the fortunes of voyages.”

“I’m listening.”

“First better cabins for the rich. The current cabins aren’t impressive. They might have nice blankets and rugs. The cabins are the size of a servant’s quarters. Second, some of your ships could include a brothel.”

Ser Vaemond disagreed, “a brothel would just distract the sailors.”

“It could be use as an incentive to make them work harder.” Yarrow countered. That one drunkard’s rumblings were proving useful. She caught his attention. “Just imagine putting a brothel in a desperately needed location on one of your voyages. The nearest brothel is weeks away. You could earn a great deal of money.”

He was considering her proposal. The problem was his wife hadn’t been as interested. She caught sight of Quadrys with Lord Corlys. Yarrow saw the older woman’s body twist around and head to stop Quadrys. The woman had been so focused. It was easy for Yarrow to trip her. The outcome had been more successful than Yarrow had planned. The woman had fallen on a banquet table on top of the suckling pig and other dishes.

This caught the attention of the entire hall. Yarrow carefully snuck away. Several lords and ladies used this as an excuse to retire for the night. She worried because Iuli was left alone with Lord Sugg, Quadrys assured her that girl would be alright.

Lord Sugg wasn’t sure of anything. His heart wanted him to sleep with the beautiful girl in his bed chambers. His pride wouldn’t let him behave so pathetically. He made the decision to ask her to leave. Once he saw her nibbling on some figs, he began to waver. “What are you doing?”

“I…I…” Iuli chewed on her fingers. “They were all staring at me eating. Judging me. I couldn’t eat.”

“It’s fine.” He invited her to sit at a small table and eat some strawberry pie with him. “They do the same thing to me.” Her table manners were awful, which made him feel comfortable. “Where are you from?”

“The Riverlands under House Smallwood. Though I have never met any lords before I came here. My uncle once met a hedge knight. He wasn’t a good hedge knight. He robbed my uncle. Anyway, I live on a farm.”

“So, you moved here?”

“For a little while until I get enough money.”

“What do you need the money for?”

“The farm,” Iuli admitted. “Father wouldn’t say it. We still knew it was a bad crop. Mother thought I should marry so at least I wouldn’t starve. I talked to the women at our town’s brothel. One of them told me about the Driftmark brothel. I could earn enough money and I wouldn’t shame my family.” Lord Sugg stared at her quietly. “Am I talking too much? My little brother tells me that I do that often.”

“No, I like listening to you.”

“Thank you. What about you? Do you live in a castle? Do you have your own bed?”

“I do have my own bed.”

“That must be nice. No little brother or sister kicking you, pulling your hair or stealing all of the blanket. Though do you ever feel lonely in bed by yourself?”

“Sometimes,” Lord Sugg became weary that this might be a ploy.

“You should let a dog lay on your bed with you. My cousin says you don’t feel lonely with a dog by your side.”

“I’ll try that.” He touched her hand. “Were you paid to sit next to me?”

“I only get paid if I sleep with a man. Can you get paid for just siting?”

“I don’t know.”

“That would be wonderful if you could.”

“It would indeed.” Lord Sugg chuckled. Quadrys had been telling the truth. He was curious. “Why did you come here?”

“I came with Lady Summer. She was paid to sleep with someone in the castle. She thought it might be dangerous to stay in brothel without her and here with her. So, she told me to stay with you.”

“This Lady Summer is protecting you.” He saw Iuli’s face turn red. “It’s alright. My cousin protects me too.”

“From those cruel people at our table?”

“Yes,” Lord Sugg remembered fondly how affectionate she was towards him, while they made their crude remarks. It quickly silent them.

“I guess a lord isn’t supposed to push them into the mud.”

“We aren’t,” he smiled. “Have you slept with many men?”

“Almost two.”

“Almost?”

Iuli stood up. “He was very handsome.” She lifted up her dress to reveal bruises on her thighs. “Then, he turned ugly. Lady Summer rescued me.”  
“I won’t hurt you.” Lord Sugg touched her face.

“You swear?”

“I swear on my honor.” He kissed her.

Yarrow was wondering what Quadrys had spoken to Lord of Driftmark about. She laid beside him in his bed. “What was Vaemond trying to prevent you from doing?”

“Going to fight in the Stepstones.”

“Why would he stop that?”

“Because I’m his ward,” he saw her confusion. He rose and looked out the window. She joined him staring out at the night sky. “See that dragon. It’s Lady Rhaenys Velaryon’s. She is my half-sister.” Yarrow regarded him a little bewildered. Quadrys went on, “my father was Aemon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone. Rhaenys’ mother had problems conceiving children. Apparently, Aemon didn’t have any issues. I’m not his first bastard. I’m simply the only male to survive. I was put in the care of Ser Vaemond. He had been to good to me in the beginning. I had a maester teaching me to read and a master-at-arms teaching me to fight. I was twelve when the Great Council occurred. Both Rhaenys and I were presented as rulers for the Seven Kingdoms. They rejected Rhaenys’ claim because she was a woman and mine because I was a bastard. Everything changed after that. From being treated as one of his children, they viewed me as a lowly servant.”  
“Did you want the throne?”

“Honestly, I didn’t. I want a dragon and to be a warrior.”

“I still don’t understand. Why Ser Vaemond would prevent you from being a warrior?”

“My blood.”

“Does he need it for a spell?”

Quadrys laughed, “no. I have the Blood of the Dragon. My father naturally had it. Even my bastard mother had it strongly. She descended from Aerion Targaryen. If I can be legitimized by the king, I would be a good suitor for my niece. I don’t know which is worse being a bastard or being livestock.” He saw Yarrow sympathetic look. “What about you? What do you want?”

“A child.”

“Isn’t a child the easiest thing for you to obtain?”

“Children are the bane of prostitutes. They’re in our way when we work. Some prostitutes acquire children to work in their stead. I don’t ever wish my daughter to be force into being a whore.”

“If she is your daughter, she won’t.” Quadrys held her shoulders. “You’re fearlessly stubborn. She will be the same.” He fancied the strength and noble attributes that he saw in her.

Yarrow loved his fiery passion. Thoughts of it lingered in her mind as she retrieved Iuli. The girl seemed melancholy. “Did he hurt you?” Yarrow gripped her hidden dagger.

“No,” Iuli was still sad. “He was kind and sweet. I want to go back home now.”

“Why?”

“It’s all a cruel game. He can’t have me, and I’ll never truly have him.” Iuli pulled out three gold dragons. Yarrow promptly refused the coins. “It’s alright. He gave me five gold coins. My family only need one and I have four coins to give them.”

Yarrow kept the coins and paid the brothel in Iuli’s behalf. It was easier for her to divide the coins for silver. Iuli returned to the Riverlands. Yarrow also kept her baby by Quadrys. She gave birth to a daughter named Nettles. Quadrys had died in the Stepstones by the time of the tournament for the wedding for Rhaegar and Laenor.

Tournament’s nights were very busy for brothels. Yarrow decided to not go to the tournament. She spent the afternoon in a field watching her daughter play. One afternoon, a dark cloud hung over their heads. It wasn’t a cloud. It was a dragon that swooped down for a sheep to devour. She had been relived not to be the target. She instantly became afraid as Nettles walked over and touched the dragon. It briefly glanced at the baby and flew away.

“Blood of the Dragon.”


	2. Unnamed bastard son of Princess Saera

The Great Council had its’ legendary meeting to decide the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. News of this event reached as far as Volantis. Two arrogant sons of a disgraced princess sailed there to set claim to the Iron Throne. The half-brothers believed at least that they would be given titles and lands. Malaquo was the son of Princess Saera and a Volantene nobleman with strong ties to Old Valyria. Aleyx had his princess mother’s Targaryen blood and his father’s bastard Targaryn blood. He strengthened his claim by taking his half-sister Visenya as his bride. All three siblings stood before the Great Council.

Visenya didn’t want to be there nor did she want to stay in Volantis. She hadn’t flowered yet, which is probably the reason why no one stopped her brother from taking her. Their mother, Princess Saera as she still called herself had an infamous reputation in Westeros. In Essos, she was highly popular with a palace like brothel. She combined gambling and prostitution together to form elite entertainment. Nobles in her homeland shunned her. In Volantis, the Old Blood adored her. She had a luxurious life that her daughter Visenya had no part of. Visenya grew up in a crowded backroom with her other siblings and some prostitutes’ children. Her mother planned for Visenya to become a prostitute when she came of age. Princess Saera never told her daughter this since she never spoke to her. For most of Visenya’s life, she believed her slave maid Kalicca was her true mother. Kalicca had been Visenya’s wet nurse before becoming her maid. All of VIsenya’s siblings were either cruel or arrogant. Princess Saera provided her children food and clothing most times. For a short while, a slave scribe came and taught them the Common Tongue. Princess Saera wanted them to speak the language so she could maintain her title as a “Westerosi Princess.” Despite her mother’s vanity, Princess Saera knew better than to attempt to claim the Iron Throne. Visenya watched the Great Council roll their eyes to her half-brothers.

While her half-brother stayed for the decision, Visenya wandered through the village of Dragonstone. She learned a great many things from her travels. The greatest piece of information was Westeros had no slavery. She had wondered why her brothers objected to her slave maid coming with them. She snuck Kalicca onto the ship anyway. Visenya informed the older woman that she was free and safe. The night after the verdict, Visenya decided to free herself.

Aelyx found her gathering together her belongings. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Any where I want to,” Visenya pulled out her dagger. “You need me. I don’t need you.”

“Really? I have all the money.” He crept towards her.

“I’ll earn my own money.”

“You’re still my wife.”

“No, I’m not.” He halted. She sneered at him, “the septon declared our marriage invalid. Only royal Targaryens can marry siblings. If you come near me, it’s rape. I’m within my right to kill you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Aelyx screamed as she slashed his arm and chest. She never felt so powerful before. She ran away. A fisherman and his wife took her and Kalicca in. Kalicca still cared for her. Visenya told her that she didn’t have to anymore. The older woman wanted to do it even after she married and had children of her own. Visenya couldn’t get married. Though the Faith would have dissolved her previous marriage. The judges refused to do so. Aleyx and Visenya may have had Westerosi parents. They were born in and married in Essos. The courts considered them as foreigners. Visenya pleaded that she had been forced to marry him. Since Aelyx threatened her slave’s life and not her own life, they ruled against her. Visenya kept their verdict a secret when her half-brother came to visit Dragonstone. Aleyx didn’t have enough coins to live in Dragonstone. He could only find work as a sellsword. He would visit often. The king only had a daughter as an heir and had renounced his brother’s place in the succession. This made Aelyx hopeful for the Iron Throne. He came to Dragonstone for the latest news and to make his presences known.

Visenya rather have had him not come at all. She didn’t fear him any longer. He seemed like a fool for attempting to seize the Iron Throne. Most people scoffed at him and some openly mocked him. She endeavored to avoid him. She desired to make her own way in life that was free from her past. Each time, he sailed to Dragonstone. The villagers were reminded of her being Princess Saera’s bastard.

Their condemnation forced her to be tough. Everyone quickly learnt that she was no whore. She was fierce and got involved in a few brawls. She never received a blow to the face, which she won’t have minded. She hated being pretty. Kalicca remained her closest companion. Visenya’s heart was stone towards all others.

Until one raining day, her stone heart softened. Visenya had been tasked with going to the blacksmith. One of the boats’ metal parts had broken. Bruu was the nearest blacksmith. He was also busy with the castellan’s demands. “I want the beams, spores and nails for the wheelhouse. I want four iron pipes and two spurs for my saddle. This gate needs to fix. All of this must be done by tomorrow.”

“Would you like him to wash your shoes too?” Visenya regarded the servant sarcastically.

The servant ignored her. “Shall I send someone to retrieve it all in the morning?”

“Some of it might be done.” Bruu worked at his furnace.

“When will it all be finish?”

“Whenever I finish it,” Bruu’s voice was annoyed.

“This is for the castellan of Dragonstone. You will have it done immediately.”

“It will be done,” Bruu gestured with his hot element, “When I’m finished and not a moment sooner. Now leave!” The servant and his men stormed away. This allowed Visenya to fully go inside the covering. Bruu thought the men rude for not making room for her to stand. “What do you need done?”

“I need this reforged. It can wait though.” She took off her wet cloak. “May I please stand next to the fire?”

“Of course,” even if she wasn’t a beautiful woman, Bruu would have still been courteous. “I’m Bruu and you are?”

“Visenya.”

“Pretty. Is it your mother name?”

“No. She probably meant it as a cruel joke.”

“Parents do that sometimes. My father named me Bruu since it was ‘easy and dull.’ I had three older brothers. He got tired of names when it came to me. Visenya,” he rolled the name around his tongue. “What does it mean?”

“It’s more who it represented. Aegon the Conqueror, his second wife was Visenya. She had been a warrior and bore him a strong son. Aegon preferred his other wife and son. He never loved her.”

“Was his other wife a better warrior?”

“No.”

“Then, he was stupid for not picking Visenya. Pretty sweet wives are alright. A strong wife is better. She’ll fight by your side. Life is a struggle. You need to be strong to survive.”

She grinned, “I can be pretty tough at time.”

“Really? I would like to see that sometime.” He playfully responded back.

They started seeing each other often. As the village’s blacksmith, Bruu rarely left his furnace. He didn’t know much of the happenings outside of his shop.

Dalla, the village’s gossiper, felt Bruu should be informed of Visenya’s background. “She’s the daughter of that royal whore Princess Saera.”

“I’m not courting the princess.” Bruu hammered against his anvil. “Why should I care?”

“She’s a bastard. They’re all the same. Lustful creatures,” Dalla derided.

“Educated lackwits are all the same too. They think that they have the right to judge anyone.” He glared at her. Dalla departed.

Visenya was touched by his words that she had overheard. “It doesn’t matter who my mother was?”

“Not in the slightest to me,” Bruu confirmed.

“I’m not my mother. I never wish to be like her.” Visenya twisted her hair around her finger. “My name was a jest against my father. He was the grandson of Maegor the Cruel. He told her that in confidence.”

“And she declared it aboard?”

“Yes, she paraded me in front of a large crowd. ‘My daughter, Visenys,’ she called out, ‘named after her great grandmother, Queen Visenya Targaryen.’ I believe she only spired me because I would have Maegor’s blood. It fascinated her. She didn’t have to live with Maegor’s name. The insults, taunts, and fear! If any of the Faith knew, they might try to kill me.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I trust and love you.” She walked towards him.

He dropped his tools and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. She became his wife in all but name. She gave him two strong children. The eldest was named Hugh. He never cared about her past.

However, someone else did. Assassins were hired to kill her and her brother. Bruu caught one of the assassins next to Visenya’s dead body. Bruu shattered the man’s knee. “Who hired you?”

“I don’t know.” Bruu broke his other leg. The man screamed, “the one eye man. The one eye man! I don’t know anything else.”

“Well, then no point in talking anymore.” Bruu proceed to shatter most of the killer’s bones. He tossed the man into his furnace when he was done.

Bruu taught Hugh. “You’re Blood of the Dragon. Peasant or noble doesn’t matter. A man or woman is only determined by their strength. Your mother was the strongest woman.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ulf’s morning routine was to moan and sigh before he begun his work as a tanner. His mother Varra hadn’t been surprised to see him still melancholy in the afternoon. He leaped up when he caught sight of her. “Mother, how was your voyage? Did you reap many spoils?”

“You spent all your coins, I see.” Varra was a Lyseni pirate, though she did engage in some honest work from time to time. She noticed empty bottles, “on wines and whores again. I wish you would learn from my mistake. You should stop drinking.”

“Yes, your mistake of having children,” he accused. His birth and his half-sister birth had been caused by her getting drunk and sleeping with someone.

“You vex me, child, but I do love you. I wish that you would save your money. You could buy some land, settle down and raise a family.”

“How can I in such miserable conditions?”

“You’re not a beggar nor a slave. Your life could be so much worse. And it should be,” there was an angry glint in her eyes. “I’m not giving you any more money.”

“How could you do that to me, mother? Would you truly condemn me to this wretch life?”

“A hard life,” she sarcastically lifted up her hands to compare to her son’s hands to her own. Their appearances were a sharp contrast. She had a muscular body with several scars all over from violent endeavors. He had a lean body with softer hands and unblemished features. She was still his mother. She should assist him if she could. “There is a chance of a better life. Did you hear about the queen’s proclamation?”

“Riches, land and a title to whoever can tame a dragon,” he recalled.

“You should try. There is a chance that you might be able to do it.”

“There is no possibility. You’re a pirate, and father was a maester. You would have had to slept with a Targaryen prince.”

“Your father was Archmaester Vaegon Targaryen. I met him in an Oldtown tavern after I sold some basilisk blood and venom.”

“Are you serious?! Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“He was old and annoying. I must have drunk an elephant’s worth of wine to not notice. He behaved as if I had done him some grave injustice. He didn’t pay for the room. I was going to punch him in his smug face, until Archmaester Lyman offered me a free meal. I took it, of course. The meal didn’t cover his grumbling. ‘Father promised me my own Alysanne. They’re a rare breed. Most women are mean or dimwits.’ He went on about it. I didn’t find him very clever. Obviously, the royal family had sent him there to get rid of him.”

“Was he really a Targaryen?”

“Yes,” she had never lied to him before. “So, go out and tame a dragon. If you do, here is one piece of advice. Be content with your rewards.”

Ulf left the shop and joined the other hopeful dragon riders. After he saw the bolder ones burnt, he decided to listen to the maester talk about each dragon. His mind began to wonder. He thought he should have never come.

“Over there is Silverwing. Its’ rider was the late Queen Alysanne.” The maester turned to the next dragon. “Near the coast is the dragon Seasmoke.”

Was it that simple? Ulf wanted to doubt it, but the dragon felt so right to him. He walked towards it and reach out his hand. Silverwing let him touch her. He almost started to hysterically laugh “Blood of the Dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
